Sand vs Sound (Temari vs Tayuya)
by Satoshi Akimoto
Summary: The summaries are in the chapters as I go along. Enjoy.
1. Premonition of Love

Premonition of Love

Only female member of Orochimaru's Sound Four is stuck between a fatal decision. Kill Shikamaru and die trying, or let him live and be killed by Orochimaru for disobeying him. The only problem is, Tayuya DOESN'T want to kill Shikamaru. Why? Because she's in love with him. She tries to hide the fact from her teammates so that they won't tell Orochimaru. Unfortunately for her, the older sister of the puppet master Kankuro and sand wielder Gaara shows up to help Shikamaru. And the shocking thing is, Temari's in love with Shikamaru too. But before I get into that, let me tell you what happened BEFORE.

-_Tayuya and the rest of her Sound Four teammates are waiting for Orochimaru to give them their next mission-_

"When's Lord Orochimaru gonna give us our next mission?! I'm getting sick of hanging out in this place! said Tayuya.

"If Lord Orochimaru wants to make his ambitions a reality, he needs time to plan it all out efficiently. It would not be wise to get in his way and rush him." said Sakon.

"I agree with Sakon." said Kidomaru. "Let's just wait a bit longer. Couldn't hurt to be a little more patient."

"Well I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go get some ramen! I'm starving!" said Jirobo.

"Honestly, Jirobo, you're one bowl of ramen away from becoming obese, you fatso!" said Tayuya.

"What did you say?!" Jirobo yelled.

"Calm down, Jirobo. It's not worth it." Ukon said quickly.

"_I wonder how Shika's doing… Maybe he's on a mission with his own team…" _thought Tayuya.

–_Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are on a mission with Asuma- _"Man… This is such a drag… Why do I have to go on this kind of mission?" said Shikamaru.

"Because, Shikamaru, you're part of the team, and whether you like it or not, you're going on missions with us. Besides, you're a chunin now, and you're like my right-hand man, so start acting like it!" said Asuma.

"Yeah, Shikamaru! You're the only one of the Rookie 9 to become a chunin during the Chunin Exams! Quit being lazy for once!" said Ino.

"Uh, who's the boss here, Ino? I'm the chunin. You're a genin. So YOU have to listen to ME." said Shikamaru.

"Ugh, don't get cocky, Shikamaru. Your girlfriend Temari's already en route to becoming a jonin." said Ino.

"SHUT UP, INO! She's not my girlfriend! We just like hanging out together!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat, Shika."

"You…"

"Okay, that's enough, you two. Now let's focus on the mission." said Asuma.

"When do we eat?" said Choji.

"AFTER we complete the mission, Choji." said Asuma.

"Ahh, but I'm starving…" said Choji.

"Shikamaru, see anyone out there?" said Asuma.

"Nope. All clear." said Shikamaru.

"Perfect! Let's go everyone!" said Asuma.

"RIGHT!" said Asuma's students.

–_Meanwhile with the Sound Four- _"Tayuya… Tayuya… TAYUYA!" said Sakon.

"Huh?" said Tayuya.

"Don't "huh" me! I told you to stay alert and keep watch for any sight of Orochimaru!"

"You and the guys were gone too long. What was I supposed to do? I didn't get a lot of sleep after all, birdbrain. Get outta my face."

"_I hope when Orochimaru assigns us a new mission, I get to face Shikamaru. Then I'll be able to tell him how I feel about him. Sure, he's lazy, always complaining, and is a somewhat lousy leader, but… I'm drawn to him… I just can't help it… What's wrong with me?... My heart's beating very fast, and I'm not even near the sucker… Am… Am I really in love?..." _thought Tayuya.

"You're spacing out again, Tayuya. Earth to Tayuya!" said Sakon.

"Look, Sakon, if you bother me again, I won't hesitate to kill you!" said Tayuya.

"Is that a threat, I hear? Let's see you try and kill me, little girl!"

"That's enough, you two! Sakon, you're supposed to be our leader, so act like it! Tayuya, when Sakon gives you an order, you HAVE to listen. Whether you like it or not, he's the boss, next to Lord Orochimaru himself." said Kidomaru.

"Yeah, what he said!" said Jirobo.

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." said Tayuya.

"Not so fast…" said a familiar voice.

"Lord Orochimaru!" said the Sound Four.

"Yes. I've arrived. Now that that's over, let's get to business. Okay, apparently the Leaf Village has realized Sasuke Uchiha has left the village to seek me out for power. So they have sent a retrieval team after him. I want you four to kill them, at ANY cost."

"So, who are these guys, anyway?" said Kidomaru.

"I was getting to that. They include Neji of the Hyuga clan, Choji of the Akimichi clan, Kiba of the Inuzuka clan and his dog Akamaru, Naruto of the Uzumaki clan and the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, and Shikamaru of the Nara clan."

"_-Heartthrob- Shika!" _thought Tayuya.  
"Be careful with that Nara kid. I heard that he's a crafty one. He got one of the Sand Siblings in a bind during the Chunin Exams. And the Uzumaki kid... I heard he took down the fearsome Gaara, and his own teammates, the Hyuga and Inuzuka boys. Don't underestimate any of them. Understood?" said Orochimaru.

"_My Shikamaru?... Took down one of the Sand Siblings?... That doesn't sound like him…" _"Understood!" said everyone except Tayuya.

"Tayuya? Is something troubling you?" said Orochimaru.

"Huh? Oh, no, my lord!" said Tayuya.

"_Now that he mentioned it, Tayuya has been acting kind of strange lately. Normally, she's more alert and prone to yelling… I think I'll talk to her about it…" _thought Kidomaru.

"Now that you know your mission, I leave the rest to you! Kabuto and I have different matters to attend to." said Orochimaru.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!"

_-Orochimaru dashes off- _"Alright, guys. We know who we need to kill. Now, I say we decide who gets who!" said Sakon.

"Okay, I got the Hyuga kid." said Kidomaru.

"I got the Akimichi kid." said Jirobo.

"Ukon and I will take care of the Kiba kid and his precious dog." said Sakon.

"Um… Guess that leaves me with Shika…" said Tayuya.

"What did you just call him?" said Sakon.

"Uh, I mean the Nara kid!" said Tayuya.

"_Yep. She and I definitely need to talk. She might become a hindrance to the team if I don't find out what's wrong…" _thought Kidomaru. 

That's it for this chapter. Hope this was good for you guys. Remember, it's my first fanfic. I like how it's come out. Gave some depth to the characters. Anyways, review please! There'll be more coming up! Until then, smell ya later!


	2. Introduction to Battle

Introduction to Battle- In this chapter, Naruto and friends will have to retrieve the lazy Shikamaru and glutton Choji before they can carry out their mission of retrieving Sasuke before he falls into the evil, despicable, crippled hands of Orochimaru. Elsewhere, Kidomaru tries to figure out why Tayuya is acting weird, while Tayuya thinks about her only love. Enjoy!

_-Naruto, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru are looking for Shikamaru and Choji, so they can join the Sasuke Retrieval Team and bring Sasuke home to Konoha.-_

"Argh, where's Shikamaru and Choji?! Those guys need to get their butts over here and help us bring home Sasuke! " said Naruto.

"I agree with Naruto. Shikamaru and Choji both know we can't let Sasuke get away. It'll be disastrous for the Hidden Leaf Village if Orochimaru gets his crippled hands on him." said Neji.

"Hey, Akamaru, do you have their scents on your trail?" said Kiba.

"Bark! (Yeah!)" said Akamaru.

"Guys, I think Shikamaru and Choji are on a mission with Ino and Asuma sensei."

"Huh? How do you know, Kiba?" said Naruto.

"Because, I remember Shikamaru saying he has to go on his first mission as a chunin, and Choji had to go too since they're both on the same squad." said Kiba.

"Then why didn't you say so before?!"

"Ehehe, I sorta forgot at the last minute…"

"No matter. I think I hear voices. It's coming from Team 10's training grounds. Let me use my Byakugan to see who it really is. BYAKUGAN." said Neji.

"It's Team Asuma." he assured.

"Alright! Let's get Shikamaru and Choji!" said Naruto.

"I thought our mission was to rescue someone in the Village Hidden in the Mist, not clean up the training grounds… This is such a drag…" said Shikamaru.

"You guys left it a mess yesterday. Leftover food was everywhere." said Asuma.

"CHOJI!" said Ino and Shikamaru, looking sternly at Choji.

"Whaaaat? I can't help it!" said Choji.

"SHIKAMARU! CHOJI!" said a loud familiar voice.

"Oh, look, what a surprise. It's Naruto… And it seems he's brought along Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru for the ride…" said Shikamaru.

"Have you forgotten what Grandma Tsunade told us to do?!" said Naruto.

"Oh, yeah. The Sasuke Retrieval Team thing. Hey, Asuma-sensei. I have to go help them retrieve Sasuke. Choji, you have to come too. Don't wanna miss all the action, do ya?"

"Sorry, I'll pass. I'll continue cleaning with Ino and Asuma-sensei." said Choji.

"If you come, I'll treat you to some barbeque after we bring back Sasuke." said Shikamaru.

"Let's go."

"Ehehe! Just like Choji. All it takes is some food and he'll do whatever you say." said Asuma.

"Alright! Let's go guys!" said Naruto.

"RIGHT!"

_-The retrieval team dashes off- _

_-With the Sound Four- _"Hey, Tayuya. Can we talk?" said Kidomaru.

"No, Spider-Boy. Get lost. I'm busy." said Tayuya.

"Dawdling about? Look it's really important."

"Fine. What is it?"

"You've been acting kind of strange."

"Like how?"

"Usually, you'd be cursing me out, dissing Sakon whenever he flirts with you, and making fun of Jirobo, using all kinds of foul language. But today, you've been spacing out a lot, looking down in the dumps, and barely even talk bad of us. What's the deal?"

"Um… _-starts blushing-_".

"Is it that Nara kid?" said Kidomaru.

"_-heartthrob- H-how the heck did he know?!" _thought Tayuya. "Um, what's it to you?..." she replied.

"What's it to me? Well, if I don't figure out what's wrong with you, whatever's bugging you will cause you to lose sight of the mission and that'll hinder the team."

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' KIDDING ME?! That's what you wanted to talk about?! Ugh, you're a freaking idiot, Kidomaru! You know that?! My business is nothing of your concern, so butt out! What's bugging me won't affect the mission, so shut up!"

_*punches him in the stomach* _"Urgh! I was just trying to help! Jeez…"

"Well you wanna do me a favor? You can start by leaving me the hell alone!" Tayuya growled then storms off.

"Hmm… Guess there's nothing wrong… I expected her to blow up at me like that…" Kidomaru muttered.

"_So stupid! Freaking stupid! He takes stupidity to a whole new level! He makes me want to slash his head off! Ugh! Anyway, I'm guessing I'll go look for Shika now. He's probably with his friends…"_ though Tayuya.

"Alright, guys! Let's go spread out and find our targets! Once we finish them off, we'll go after Sasuke and make sure he doesn't betray us or Orochimaru!" Sakon ordered.

"RIGHT!" said the other members of the Sound Four except Tayuya.

"_Shikamaru…" _thought Tayuya with hearts floating and Shikamaru's image in her mind.

"Umm, Tayuya?.." said Jirobo.

"Oh! Sorry, I was thinking of ways to kill that crummy Nara kid…" Tayuya lied.

"Your face sure didn't look like it." said Kidomaru.

"You'd better shut it, arachnid-idiot. Or I'll tear those precious arms of yours RIGHT OFF." sneered Tayuya.

"So you think this is a game now, Tayuya? Well, lemme tell you, it's game over for you!" said Kidomaru, pulling up his sleeve.

"Enough, you two! Kidomaru, didn't you just stop me from fighting Tayuya?.." said Sakon.

"Well, yeah, but you're the leader!"

"Yeah, and as your leader, I want you idiots to stop! Understand?!"

"Yes, Sakon…" Kidomaru and Tayuya both agreed.

"Let's go." _-Sound Four dashes off separately in hot pursuit of the Sasuke Retrieval Team- _

Not as long as the first chapter, but I like this one all the same. I hoped you liked this chapter, and there will be more to come. Until then, stay gold. (Toonami was a big part of my childhood. ^_^)


	3. Close In For the Kill

Close In For the Kill: The Sasuke Retrieval Team vs. the Sound Four- In the third chapter, the Sound Four (Well, maybe not Tayuya) finally makes their move and search the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village for the Sasuke Retrieval Team and kill them at any cost, ordered by their master, Orochimaru. Kidomaru homes in on Neji's location and the two commence their battle to the death… Enjoy! P.S. Sorry for the long wait, everyone. I've been real busy with school and I haven't had much time to think about what would be in the new chapter. My sincerest apologizes. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

-_With Tayuya-_

"_Alright, I finally got away from them... Now, to find Shika... I know! During the battle, I'll have Shikamaru fake his death, just in case any of the guys show up, then we'll go on a date! That's when I'll tell him... That I... Love him... But before I do that, I'll make him believe that I hate his guts..."_ thought Tayuya. _"Wait... Why am I feeling so hot?... Am I having a hot flash?... No... It's my love for Shikamaru... It's making my heart warm up... Huh..."_

_-With Naruto-_

"Argh! Why the hell would Sasuke seek help from a lousy lowlife traitor like Orochimaru?!" "He might as well kill himself! That Orochimaru's bad news! Believe it!" Naruto said, angrily.

-_With Shikamaru-_

"This is such a drag... To think all it takes for one defection of a ninja from our village to send the Hokage into a tailspin... I don't even like Sasuke, but here I am, going on a dangerous mission to rescue him... Well, ya know. He's a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, which means he's one of us. I won't allow anyone to take someone of our village away... No matter whom they are..." Shikamaru said, in his usual blunt tone.

_-With Choji-_

"Urgh... I'm starving already... Hehe, I can smell that barbecue Shikamaru promised me, and I'm not even at the restaurant! Okay, better focus on the mission at hand. Shikamaru and the guys are counting on me!" Choji said.

-_With Kiba and Akamaru-_

"Hey, Akamaru! I think we're hot on Sasuke's captors' trail! We'll flatten them in no time!" Kiba said, eagerly.

"Bark, bark! (Yeah! They won't know what hit 'em!)", Akamaru interjected.

-_With Neji-_

"We've got to hurry and track down Sasuke. If only my Byakugan could enable me to see into the future..." Neji said. –sees a black silhouette in his path- "What the-?!" A kunai is thrown at Neji with razor sharp speed, but Neji dodges it.

"Well, well, well. Look who I ran into. Lord Orochimaru was right, you Leaf ninja are pretty shifty!" said the shadowy figure. His devilish grin showed Neji that he's raring to kill.

"W-who are you?.." Neji asked, carefully.

"Who, me? I'm just a guy with a spidey sense, if you get what I'm sayin'!" the mystery shinobi joked, while referring to his arachnid-like arms. Neji did not find the person's joke funny at all.

"You didn't answer my question. Who ARE you?" Neji asked again, showing a hint of impatience and anger.

"Man, you're impatient. _–steps closer to Neji to come out of the shadows and reveal his identity-_ Fine, the name's Kidomaru. I'm one of Lord Orochimaru's most elite ninja! The Sound Four!"

"Sound Four?! Then you have Sasuke?" Neji asked quickly.

"Yeah, but I'm not the one holding him. My teammates have him secured."

"I have to notify the others!" Neji said, hastily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, kid. I'm not gonna let you off that easy. Lord Orochimaru said to kill you off and that's what I'll do! You wanna see your buds? Then you'll have to kill me to get to them! If you can't manage to do that, then I'll end your game right here, right now!" Kidomaru said, confidently.

"I don't have time to fool around with the likes of you. But it seems you've left me with no choice. I'll entertain your little farce. But you'll wish you hadn't. I belong to the elite Hyuga clan. I will not allow you Sound Four ninja to make off with our teammate. And with Sasuke's safety hanging in the balance, failure is not an option!" Neji interjected.

The two shinobi eventually clashed. Neji is throwing shuriken and kunai at Kidomaru, which he negates by spitting up barrages of spider-like silk threads. Little does Kidomaru know that Neji is just toying with him, and is saving his special jutsu for later.

"_Argh... This kid's tough... It'll be game over for me if I don't put an end to this quick! Why isn't he using short-range attacks against me?... Hasn't he caught on that I'm better with long-range than short-range?... His clan is supposed to specialize in short-range jutsu... What's this brat up to?..." _Kidomaru pondered in his mind.

How was it? Was it worth the wait? I hope you liked it very much, and stay tuned to see how Tayuya will pursue her man Shikamaru!


End file.
